


Can You Hear Me Now?

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: An undercover operation suddenly seems dire.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Can You Hear Me Now?

“Can you hear me now?” a worried FBI handler repeated for the third time as he tried to communicate with Neal through his ear bud. Peter was starting to sound like that guy in the cellular phone provider ads on television. When he only heard static on the com, his heart rate sped up. Neal was on loan to Organized Crime to get incriminating evidence against a Russian mob boss in Brighton Beach, and Peter had gone toe to toe with Agent Ruiz, insisting that he be sitting right beside the arrogant little tyrant in the surveillance van.

“Relax, Burke, don’t get your panties in a bunch,” Ruiz quipped. “Caffrey either gets the goods or he doesn’t. If he bites it, we can try again with another CI. They come cheap—a dime a dozen.”

“Not this one,” Peter snarled. “This one is way above your paygrade!”


End file.
